


Your New Muse

by Bear_Squared51



Series: Kinktober 2017 [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_Squared51/pseuds/Bear_Squared51
Summary: Perhaps this is the one role play scene Phichit will stick to the script with.Nope.





	Your New Muse

A line of sky blue appeared where the brush glided over the canvas. It brushed up to the lilac purple horizon and lifted. Chris huffed through his nose as he studied his painting so far. With a sigh and a deep feeling of uselessness, he lifted the canvas from the stand and set it to the side to come back to at a later date, grabbing a blank one to start again. Gazing at the canvas, Chris was distracted by a knock at the door. He turned and raised an eyebrow.

               “Excuse me, Monsieur Giacometti?” a small Thai man stood there.

               “Oui. How may I help?”

               An evil smile settled on the man’s face. “I just wanted to visit the great artist at home. Perhaps get some inspiration for my own pieces.”

               Chris snorted. “Great artist, right. Have a look around, but I think you will find most of my recent work to be rather lacking.” He turned to face the canvas again. “What is your name?”

               “Me? I’m Phichit Chulanont. I’m an aspiring artist, sure you’ve never heard of me.”

               “I have actually. Your work is very sensual.”

               Phichit grinned, moving closer to Chris. “I’ve studied your work for quite some time.”

               “I hope my recent pieces do not disappoint.”

               “They are different, but not disappointing.”

               Chris cleared his throat. “Well, if you’ve seen it all, you should go. Unless, you have other business here?”

               Phichit grinned as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and off. “I was thinking you could use some inspiration.” Phichit pulled Chris’s head down so he could place a teasing kiss there, nipping at the taller man’s lower lip.

               “And you think you can be inspiring?” Chris shuddered as Phichit’s lips trailed across his jaw, his teeth scraping against his throat.

               “Monsieur, I’m your new muse.” Phichit breathed into Chris’s ear, hands making quick work of the belt and zipper on his jeans. Phichit dragged them down, releasing his half-hard cock. “No undergarments? How scandalous.”

               Chris tried to think of a comeback, but all thoughts quickly vanished from his head as he felt the wet warmth of Phichit’s mouth envelope him, taking him in down to the hilt. Phichit stayed there for a moment, lightly dragging his tongue over the vein on the underside of his member, before sucking in his cheeks and pulling back slowly. Lips wrapped around the head, his tongue pressed on the slit, pulling a deep groan from the Swiss man. Phichit continued like that for a few minutes, keeping his pace slow, all possible licks and touches as light as possible.

               “Phichit, god damn, this is not how the scene was supposed to go and you know it.”

               Phichit giggled and pulled off Chris with a pop, saliva still connecting his chin to the swollen cock in front of him. “I know, but you can’t tell me that you aren’t loving this.”

               “Of course I am, mon amour.” Chris pushed Phichit’s soft, raven hair off his forehead, hoping that the man kneeling before him knew how much he was loved. “I love everything about you, even your predilection for breaking our roleplaying scenes.”

               Phichit giggled, licking his lips, eyes darting from Chris’s eyes to the member still in front of him. “Technically, I just changed how it was going, you’re the one who broke character.” Phichit kissed the tip of Chris’s penis, then pulled it into his mouth again.

               Chris moaned, wrapping one hand in Phichit’s hair, the other grabbing the stool behind him, and thrusted gently. Phichit hummed, drawing Chris closer to the edge.

               “Ah, Phi, I’m getting close.” he tugged on Phichit’s hair to encourage the younger man to pull off. Phichit, however, dug his nails into Chris’s hips, curled his tongue around the thick member in his mouth, and sucked his cheeks in. Chris’s vision went white as he came, feeling Phichit swallowing around him.

 

Later that afternoon they stood in the kitchen washing dishes. Phichit grabbed the mug full of paint water.

               “You know, I was really hoping you would accidentally drink from this mug.”

               Chris bumped Phichit with his hip. “I was really hoping for a husband who knows how to roleplay better.”

               Phichit swatted water at Chris, doubling over with laughter as it hit the front of his pants.

               “Well now. You’ll just have to help me change, won’t you?”


End file.
